wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rena Suzuki
}} is a current second-generation member of the I-1club. She is part of the "W Suzuki" duo alongside Moka Suzuki. She has the top class singing ability in the group, but it seems to be the result of hardships with repeated efforts. Her nickname is "Ren Ren". Appearance Rena is fairly average in terms of height but is one of the oldest member of the club. She has light brown hazel eyes and has long hazel brown hair with bangs. When practicing, Rena usually wears a pale yellow crop top over a longer purple vest, lime green cargo pants and red trainers. She also wears several different coloured bows in her hair. Normally, during practice it is mint green, in "Tomaranai Mirai" it is blue and in the "Jera" music video it is pink. In the new I-1club outfits for "New Chapter" it is now red. Personality Rena is a fairly mild-mannered compared to the rest of the I-1club girls. She is fairly well known in the world for her singing voice. Despite this mild-mannered-ness, she still shows desire, one of which is a hidden want to become one day the center of the club. She is shown to have a compassionate side to her, expressing concern to Moka about her state of mind being the new center. She is part of a duo act with Moka, advertised as sisters when they in reality share no family relations, simply a surname. Plot Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols Rena, alongside Tina and Moka were first introduced in "Seven Idols", however after Shiho, Nanoka, Megumi and Mai. She does show a brief cameo at the first start but no development until later, during which she is only shown as a background shot during the Tokyo Dome performance. Wake Up, Girls! As well during the anime, Rena, like Tina and Moka doesn’t appear often. She does have a few break moments with the other two, discussing Shiho as a strict center. She does then appear flustered after being briefly caught out by Tina for her secret desire to become center. She also calls Tasuku Hayasaka as only ever looking out for money when discussing Wake Up, Girls!. Wake Up, Girls! Shadow of Youth During "Shadow of Youth", Rena is not seen at all until the I-1 announcement of the team center battle. At this point, she appears visibly shocked that the leader of Team M is Moka. She then also makes a brief cameo during a TV promotion for the new single "Unmei no Megami" alongside the rest of Team M (assuming Tina is in attendance) and Team S. Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom In "Beyond the Bottom", Rena and Tina confront Moka, asking if she's okay and that she shouldn't let the whole ordeal weigh on her mind too much. She is then seen entering the Idol Festival alongside the rest of the I-1club, but her, Tina and Moka do not talk. She finally performs I-1's competing song, "Tomaranai Mirai", singing one of the three main parts with Tina and Moka. Despite this, they do eventually lose to Wake Up, Girls!. Media Appearances Game *Wake Up, Girls! Stage no Tenshi Anime *Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols *Wake Up, Girls! **Scandal (non-speaking) **Heaven or Hell (non-speaking) **Not Yet (non-speaking) **Commotion **Gateway to Success **No Regrets in This Moment *Wake Up, Girl ZOO! **WUG ZOO Ranger Show (non-speaking) *Wake Up, Girls! Shadow of Youth *Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom *Wake Up, Girls! New Chapter *We Are Wake Up, Girls! (non-speaking) Manga *Little Challenger: Wake Up, Girls! I-1 Club Side Story *Wake Up, Girls! Leaders (non-speaking) *Wake Up, Girls! Eternal Senses (non-speaking) Discography I-1club #Shirt to Blouse #Little Challenger #Gokujou Smile (I-1 Club ver.) #Jera #Tomaranai Mirai I-1club Team M #Unmei no Megami (Team M ver.) #Little Challenger 2015 (Team M ver.) Gallery :For more information see Rena/Image Gallery Trivia *During WUG covers of songs, Rena is mirrored by Nanami Yamashita, as well as both performing together as a pair during the joint I-1club and WUG performance of Gokujou Smile for example. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idols Category:I-1club